


Peridot and the Wrath of Khan

by JedWasHere



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series, Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Fandom, Plot Bunny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:20:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23483005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JedWasHere/pseuds/JedWasHere
Summary: Steven and Peridot watch The Wrath of Khan.
Kudos: 10





	Peridot and the Wrath of Khan

**Author's Note:**

> This is a plot bunny. I’m posting it. Inspired by a mini-comic that pops up every time I google Steven Universe and Star Trek, in which Peridot is a Spock fan. It’s rushed, it’s short, it’s crap, and I don’t care, because I’m going stir crazy in this lockdown **** and I need this 😂

“It’s here! It’s here! It’s _heeeeeereeeee!_ ”

Steven Universe - fifteen years old, half gem half human and recent saviour of the universe - winced as he sat up in his bed. Sure enough, there, sat on the end of his bed, was the diminutive green figure of Peridot. She looked the same as ever, with one crucial difference: she normally did not wear a blue jersey with a black collar, with a small golden arrow on the left side.

“It’s. HERE!” she yelled, holding out a small DVD case. Steven blinked, his eyes focusing on the red cover.

_Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan._

“Oh,” he said.

“Oh?” Peridot repeated, lowering her arms. Her expression was one of muted shock, her eyes widening to the size of dinner plates. “The _event_ of a Trekker’s fandom -”

“Isn’t it Trekkie?”

“- and you say ‘oh’?!” she finished without skipping a beat. “For one and a half _years_ I have been waiting to watch this! Do you have any idea - _any_ idea - how much temptation I had to watch it on TubeTube? To read the spoilers on the TrekBBS?” She took a hissing inward breath. “I _waited._ I watched everything. I sat through - nay, I _endured the torment_ that was _Spock’s Brain!_ ”

“You watched it _nine times_.”

“I _sat through_ it!” she insisted, a deep green blush settling on her cheeks. “I sat through _all_ of Season Three. I watched the Director’s Cut of TMP, for stars’ sake!” 

“TMP?”

“The Motion Picture,” she clarified. “I _specifically_ avoided _Next Generation_ , despite Garnet’s _spoilers_ , waiting for _this movie_ to arrive! _”_

“Okay, okay,” Steven said, holding up both hands and chuckling. “I get it. You’re excited.”

“Excited?!” Peridot repeated. “Excited?! That is… the _biggest_ understatement… I have _ever_ heard!” She took in another breath. “We’re watching this.”

Steven scratched the back of his neck. “I had things I wanted to do…”

“No, no, no, you’re not getting it,” she said, climbing closer to him. “We. Are. Watching. This.”

“Peridot -”

“NOW.”

***

It was his own fault, really.

 _Camp Pining Hearts_ had ended its run about two months after Steven had returned from homeworld and begun his campaign of restoring the corrupted gems. It had been hard work, and they’d all been feeling the strain a little. Peridot had been finding solace in her show - its ending had begun adding to her stresses.

In desperation, Steven had bought her a box set of the first show he could find on a bargain shelf in Empire City. 

That show had been Star Trek. And in that moment, Peridot had become the most ardent ~~Trekkie~~ Trekker imaginable. She’d bought the merchandise (on his dad’s credit card, not that he minded). She’d visited the _Enterprise_ exhibit in the Smithsonian. She had even, in one of the most embarrassing moments in Steven’s recent memory, dragged all of them - literally, _all_ of them - to the rebuilt set tour in Ticonderoga.

In costume. 

_That_ had been fun, except for Pearl not liking the cut of the minidress, Amethyst liking the cut of the minidress too much, Lapis looking thoroughly bored throughout, Garnet splitting into Ruby and Sapphire purely based on a disagreement about whether Kirk or Picard was the better Captain (far enough away from Peridot that she couldn’t yell at them for spoiling _Next Generation_ ), and Peridot spending most of the time they had been there offering to make the _Enterprise_ for real (and judging by the expression on the owner’s face, he had been sorely tempted). 

She had, in contravention of everything she normally believed in, immediately sworn off reading spoilers, or even binge watching. She had watched every single episode of the original series in production order over the course of several months, being sure to watch them “exactly like Camp Pining Hearts”, episode to episode, week to week. It had taken her the better part of the last year and half to get this far. 

Steven supposed he couldn’t be blamed for her getting so into it, though everyone had pointed out that her being so into it had been all-but inevitable. Amethyst had ribbed her endlessly about it, Lapis had ignored it (having not taken to it nearly as well despite Peridot buying her a matching blue Spock shirt), and the rest of the gems had been similarly apathetic. 

Funnily enough, his father had been more enthusiastic. He had even shared a few of his old Star Trek comics (as well as treating her to an impromptu rendition of the Star Trek theme and a piece that Peridot said was called ‘The Constellation’). Steven hadn’t quite had the same enthusiasm as his father, but he had to admit, it was nice to see her enjoying herself.

Even if it did mean he had to sit through _all_ of the series with her. Including _Spock’s Brain_. 

***

_“You’re about to remind me that logic alone dictates your actions?”_

_“I would not remind you of that which you know so well.”_

Peridot's eyes were glued to the screen. Steven wasn’t entirely sure she had even _blinked_ since the movie had started. 

There was something off about this. When Steven had sat and watched The Motion Picture with her, she had been talking throughout the lengthy spaceship scenes. She had pointed out at least a dozen things wrong with the new _Enterprise_ (“there is no way that’s the same ship!”) and she had cried when Spock had held Kirk’s hand (and held Steven’s hand just a little tighter as she repeated the line “this simple feeling is beyond V’ger’s comprehension”). Yet she was sitting silently now, watching the movie without a word.

Stretching, he stood, heading to the kitchen. 

“Peridot, are you -” he began.

She shushed him, her eyes widening and her brows furrowing in annoyance. 

Sighing, Steven poured himself a cup of coffee. On the screen, Spock was still speaking.

 _“If I may be so bold, it was a mistake for you to accept promotion,”_ he was saying. _“Commanding a starship is your first, best destiny; anything else is a waste of material.”_

 _“I would not presume to debate you,”_ Kirk said, with a faint chuckle in his voice. Peridot chuckled too. 

_“That is wise,”_ Spock retorted. _“In any case, were I to invoke logic, logic clearly dictates that the needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few.”_

_“Or the one.”_

_Not sure what I think of that,_ Steven said, but he didn’t comment. After all, how times had he put the lives of others before himself? He couldn’t exactly be hard on a maxim that he himself had embodied.

_“You are my superior officer. You are also my friend. I have been, and always shall be, yours.”_

Steven looked over at that. Peridot’s lips had quirked into a small smile. She looked up and met his eyes, and he smiled too.

***

_“He stayed at his post. When the trainees ran!”_

Tears streamed down Peridot’s face. Steven gingerly put an arm around her shoulder.

“He’s just a minor character…” she whispered. “I don’t know why I’m crying.”

Steven didn’t say anything, though he was relieved that she was at least _talking_. There had been something unnervingly familiar in the wide-eyed cheeriness of the young engineer, and so seeing him burnt and bloodied on the screen had been equally unnerving.

“Are you alright?” he asked.

“Yes,” she replied softly. “I’m fine. I’m just… being emotionally compromised by a piece of manipulative screenwriting and acting.”

Steven nodded sagely. “I totally know that feel.”

“Still,” she added, looking back up at the screen as Kirk left sickbay. “They’ll find a way. They always do. That’s the point, right?”

Steven didn’t say anything, instead turning back to look at the screen. He didn’t say anything, because he had a terrible secret. 

_He knew what happened in this movie._

How could you not, unless you either A) did not care in the slightest about _Star Trek_ or B) had only been on the planet a short time and had made a conscious effort to _not_ find out until you watched it?

Peridot had heard that _Wrath of Khan_ was good - indeed, the best! - but had never learned _why_ . She had made a _point_ of not spoiling herself, instead determined to reach that point in the story of Kirk, Spock and the others naturally. How would she react now, not knowing what was waiting at the end of this movie? 

Glancing briefly at her, in her blue Spock shirt, Steven wondered whether she would really be ready for it. 

_Don’t be stupid, Steven,_ he thought. _She went to_ Homeworld. _She helped you save the universe! Why would a_ movie _be that damaging? She knows it’s fiction!_

And yet, he still worried. Sure, she knew it was fiction… but fiction had been her comfort when she had lost everything else. To see how this ended…

He shook his head, dismissing his concerns. She’d be fine. She _would_. 

***

 _“How do I feel?”_ Admiral Kirk asked as he sat, contemplating everything around him. _“Old. Worn out.”_

As they sat watching, Steven found himself understanding a little of what Kirk was saying. He had felt similarly, in fact: older than his years, worn out by the work that had yet to be done. He remembered the feelings of despair, before he had made peace with the Diamonds. He remembered…

… gosh, he remembered a lot.

 _Old,_ part of him repeated. _Worn out._

He shook his head, ignoring that particular intrusive thought. Peridot didn’t seem to notice the effect the film was having, and it was just as well. He was still worrying about what she’d think when the film reached its climax. 

***

As the _Enterprise_ flew towards the Mutara nebula, the _Reliant_ in hot pursuit, Steven spared a glance at Peridot. She was leaning forward, literally on the edge of her seat, her eyes wide. She hadn’t spoken a word since the midshipman died, not even as things got more and more tense. Now, however, she was grinning.

“This is it,” she whispered under her breath.

 _It really is,_ Steven thought glumly. 

“Hey, uh, Peridot,” he said suddenly, “d’you mind if we pause it?”

She blinked slowly, before looking at him with a scandalised expression on her face.

“Pause. The movie. _Now_?” she asked incredulously.

“Just for a minute,” Steven said, giving her an awkward smile. “While I go to the bathroom.”

She held his gaze for a few seconds, before reaching for the remote and pausing the movie without saying another word. He gave her a grateful smile, before going into the bathroom.

Once there, he leant his head against the door and closed his eyes. He let out a deep, worried sigh.

“Do you actually need the toilet?” a familiar voice asked.

Letting out a startled gasp, Steven opened his eyes.

Sure enough, Garnet was there, staring at him impassively from the bathtub.

“What -?!” he began, but she held up a hand.

“I foresaw a ninety six percent chance you’d be here,” she said. “Though only in about ten percent of those did you actually need to use the toilet.” She phased. “Do you?” 

“I - uh, no,” he said. 

“Good,” she said. “You’re worried about Peridot.”

“I - yeah,” Steven said, scratching the back of his neck. “I… you know what happens?”

Garnet nodded.

“Will she be okay with it?”

Garnet didn’t move. Steven swallowed.

“What do I do, Garnet?” he asked. 

To his surprise, she smiled. Instead of answering, she picked something up from next to her in the bathtub and held it out. Steven blinked, looking at it with wide eyes.

“How did you -” he began.

“I went on eBay,” she replied. Steven raised an eyebrow. “I asked Greg to go on eBay.”

Steven held his gaze for a minute, and then smiled. 

“Thanks, Garnet,” he said. “I know she’ll love this.”

“Uh huh,” Garnet said, still smiling. 

***

_“Scotty, we need warp speed in three minutes or we’re all dead.”_

Peridot’s eyes were wide as she watched the screen. Spock turned in his chair, a thoughtful look on his Vulcan face. 

The music was swelling to a crescendo. Spock stood, heading for the turbolift. The _Enterprise_ began her slow, ponderous retreat from the burning form of the _Reliant_. 

Steven’s eyes were flicking from the screen to Peridot. She was still watching as Spock reached the engine room. 

McCoy stepped up to Spock. _“Are you out of your Vulcan mind? No human can tolerate the radiation in there!”_

 _“As you are so fond of observing, Doctor, I am not human,”_ Spock retorted impassively. 

McCoy moved to block Spock again _. “You're not going in there!”_

Spock seemed to reconsider for a moment. _“Perhaps you're right.”_ He turned to look at where Scotty was lying, dazed and ill from radiation. _“What is Mister Scott's condition?”_

McCoy followed his gaze. _“Well, I don't think that he…”_

It was done in a flash. Peridot let out a gasp as Spock brought his hand up and pinched McCoy’s neck.

 _“I'm sorry, Doctor,”_ he said. _“I have no time to discuss this logically.”_

“What’s he doing?” Peridot whispered.

On the screen, Spock grabbed the Doctor’s face in a mind meld. 

_“Remember,”_ he murmured.

“What is he _doing?!_ ” Peridot repeated, angrier this time. “He’ll _die_!”

Steven didn’t say anything, even as Peridot began frantically murmuring to herself.

“The radiation in there is strong enough to kill a human but maybe he’ll be fine - I mean he _is_ a Vulcan, so maybe he’ll be fine after all, or he’ll be hurt but he’ll recover…”

 _“Spock, get out of there!”_ Scotty yelled. _“Spock!”_

 _“Spock, get out of there!”_ McCoy added.

“Get out of there,” Peridot whispered. “Get out of there, Spock!”

Steven said nothing. He said nothing as Khan hissed his last breath. He said nothing when Spock opened the device in the radioactive chamber and light flooded out, as Peridot screamed from next to him. He said nothing as the mains came back online, as Peridot slumped in her seat, eyes wide, unused tears brimming. 

_“Jim, you’d better get down here.”_

_“Bones?”_

_“Better hurry.”_

_“Saavik, take the conn.”_

The music swelled into a discordant crescendo. Admiral Kirk ran through the corridors of his ship. Peridot leaned forward again, the tears still threatening to fall from her eyes. 

And then the silence fell, even as Kirk let out a plaintive wail of _“Spock!”_ through the glass separating them. 

A single tear dropped from Peridot’s eyes, splashing onto her cheek. Steven wasn’t looking at the screen now, even as Spock was speaking to Kirk. Instead he was looking at Peridot, whose eyes were fixed on the sight of Spock’s… 

_Death_.

_“The needs of the many… outweigh…”_

_“The needs of the few.”_

_“Or the one.”_

Peridot didn’t move.

_“I never took the Kobayashi Maru Test… until now. What do you think of… my solution…?”_

“Spock…” Peridot and Kirk whispered together.

But Spock wasn’t done. _“I have been… and always shall be… your friend…”_ He brought his hand up to the glass, in the familiar sign. _“Live long… and prosper…”_

As if by instinct, Peridot brought her own hand up and returned the gesture, eyes wide and tears spilling freely from her eyes. When the scene faded into Spock’s funeral, she turned and buried her face in Steven’s chest, suddenly wracked with sobs. Awkwardly, Steven put a hand on her back. 

***

After that the rest of the movie seemed a blur. Peridot had managed to sit herself back up, but her eyes were red with tears. At the end of the movie, when Spock read the famous prologue lines, she couldn’t stop herself from bawling again, as the music kicked off. 

It was half an hour later that she finally stopped crying.

“So…” Steven said softly. “How… how was it?”

She didn’t answer, instead simply sitting on his couch silently. 

“The new uniforms were better than the ones from the last one, right?”

She didn’t answer, still sitting silently on his couch.

“What did you think of the _Reliant_?”

She finally made a noise - a soft snort of derision. 

“Derivative design elements,” she murmured. “But it makes sense. It’s the first Federation ship class that isn’t the _Enterprise’s_ that we’ve ever seen. Unless you count the TOS-R version of the _Antares._ ”

Steven did not know what that was, so he nodded noncommittally.

“He’s dead,” Peridot murmured after a moment. “Spock’s _dead_.”

Steven nodded slowly, not sure what else to say.

“He was right,” she continued, now not even looking at him. “It _was_ logical. And it was the only choice he could make. He couldn’t let his friends die.” She looked up, meeting Steven’s gaze. “I couldn’t have done that, either.”

“Well, it’s not like you’ll ever have to,” Steven pointed out. “We’ve basically saved the entire universe.”

“I know,” Peridot retorted. “But the point stands. If I knew I could save your life - all your lives - even if it cost my own…” She paused. “But it doesn’t make it easier, even if it’s only a fictional character.” She paused. “He… was so much like _me_.”

Steven slowly moved to sit next to her as she spoke, and gave her a sympathetic smile. “How so?”

“He didn’t understand humans or human culture either,” Peridot said softly. “Like I didn’t. But he was still smart, and they still loved and respected him, even if they made fun of him occasionally.”

“Like you,” Steven smiled.

“Yeah,” Peridot said quietly. 

Steven’s smile faded. “You know… he’s not really gone. So long as we remember him.”

Peridot snorted, before smiling again. “You’re right. The uniforms are much better than the TMP ones.” Her smile faded. “This simple feeling…”

She held out her hand, and Steven grasped it.

“Well,” he said slowly, “I have something that might cheer you up.”

“What?” Peridot asked.

Steven reached behind him, putting his hand up the back of his shirt. Slowly he withdrew his hand, and showed her what Garnet had given him.

 _Star Trek III: The Search For Spock._


End file.
